Family
by Swan Tattoo
Summary: Un niño siempre es una bendición, llegue en las circunstancias en la que llegue. Porque es un fruto del amor y... ¡Un momento! ¿Eso cuenta hasta para un Sakamaki? Bueno, no todas las familias son perfectas. Ni siquiera la de un vampiro. [One-shot] [Familia, humor, romance] [Yui X Ayato]


**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

"_Pensamientos_".

**Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

**Título: **Family.

**Autora: **Lovely Swan.

**Géneros: **Humor, familia, romance.

**Advertencias: **Posibilidades de caerse de la silla... Si es que se ríen ―Llorando a cantaros por miedo a que nos les guste.

Posible OOC, obviamente si contamos el uso de vampiros sádicos en la rama de humor y familia, como la aparición de OC's (Los cuales pertenecen a la señorita Utau Kagamine).

**Summary: **Un niño siempre es una bendición, llegue en las circunstancias en la que llegue. Porque es un fruto del amor y... ¡Un momento! ¿Eso cuenta hasta para un Sakamaki? Bueno, no todas las familias son perfectas. Ni siquiera la de un vampiro.

**Pareja: **Ayato Samaki y Yui Komori.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Dos más tres son cinco~**

**.**

**.**

"_Un bebé es una bendición…_"

Ayato se encontraba enojado. Sentado en uno de los tantos sillones del salón observaba frente a él a sus otros cuatro hermanos acompañarle en silencio, o mejor dicho, tres de ellos lucidos mientras uno se hallaba con los ojos cerrados indicando que hace bastante rato había quedado dormido.

En alguna otra ocasión, hubiera dicho que la habilidad de Shu de dormir en cualquier lado y a cualquier hora no era más que una nata imbecilidad. Salvó que en esta ocasión, y SOLO por aquella vez, daría el comentario más denigrante en su vida: Envidiaba a su tonto y holgazán hermano mayor.

Si, como habéis oído. Ayato Sakamaki, el autonombrado Ore-sama, envidiaba a su hermano, más vago que útil, Shu Sakamaki. ¿Acaso los cerdos ya volaban por los cielos? Pues no, aún no ocurría aquel fenómeno, pero lejos tal vez no estaría.

Y la verdad, nadie podía culparle por su recién hallada animosidad en contra del mayor de los vampiros, porque Ayato estaba en todo su derecho de querer ser capaz de dormir como un roble como solía hacer el imbécil de Shu.

A lo lejos se oyeron más grito y gemidos de agonía como pequeños lloriqueos que le hicieron paralizar en su sitio mientras las manos le temblaban a punto de querer soltar la maldita taza de colección de Reiji por el miedo que le embargó.

Miedo por esa estúpida humana que estaba atravesando todo sola porque el malnacido de Reiji lo echo a él de la recamara en cuanto todo dio inicio. Ni siquiera le dejo decir algo respecto a SU chichinashi, no… Tan solo le corrió como si de un estorbo se tratase y le cerró la puerta en las narices sin remordimiento. Es más, hasta Ayato perjura que vio en los ojos del maniático ese un brillo lleno de superioridad que le hizo ansiar romperle la cara.

Maldición.

Tenía tantas ganas de poder entrar a _esa _habitación y ver que estaba ocurriendo. Ya se habían tardado más del tiempo indicado, y aunque estuviera sonando como un endemoniado novio celoso, empezaba a imaginar que tal vez no sería una mala idea romper la puerta de una patada y culpar a Subaru como el responsable de todo, alegando que el albino perdió los estribos por tanto bullicio.

Oh. Esa excusa sonaba muy creíble, y bajo sus oídos bastante convincente para cerrarle la boca al geniecillo de Reiji si quería echar reclamo por la puerta caída.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Llevando la taza a su boca, se bebió de un solo sorbo su contenido, para, seguidamente, levantarse con su habitual mirada altanera y caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Los cuatro pares de ojos siguieron cada movimiento que realizo, desde que se detuvo para subir cada escalón hasta como rió bajito al imaginarse a Reiji fulminándolo con la mirada al ver su bella puerta hecha escombros en los suelos.

Salvó que su imaginación se detuvo nada más pisar el onceavo peldaño. Dio un salto hacia atrás a penas escucho el grito más penetrante que alguna vez haya podido oír en su vida, y por el cual, rodó los escalones que subió hasta caer a los suelos.

Subaru se tensó. Raito silbó. Kanato abrazo a Teddy. Shu finalmente abrió los ojos.

Y no, las reacciones no se debieron a que actualmente su pobre hermano estaba siendo una alfombra nueva en los suelos. Aquellos movimientos tan sorpresivos fueron porque también escucharon el potente grito que acababa de sonar tan alto que hasta apostaban que todo Japón fue capaz de oírlo.

―Oh, oh~ Presiento que Bitch-chan lo está pasando fatal ―sentenció el siempre oportuno Raito con su típica sonrisa felina. Aunque, sin importar cuan burlonas sean sus palabras, la realidad es que por dentro él era otro manejo de nervios.

Toda la culpa la tenía ese idiota que estaba tirado en los suelos.

―A Yui-san debe dolerle mucho. ―Secundo el vampiro de cabellos violetas. Sinceramente Kanato pensaba que esa humana tenía un tornillo zafado como para arriesgarse a estar pasando por esa locura. Su cuerpo no iba a aguantar mucho, y si verdaderamente sobrevivía sería un milagro.

―Nee~ Pues es obvio que le duele, Kanato-kun. Bitch-chan está teniendo un mini-Ayato-kun y es por eso que ahora el parto se está complicando… Tal vez porque el mocoso es bien cabezón como su estúpido papá.

―¡Raito-baka! ¡Qué he escuchado eso, imbécil! ―Rugió el pelirrojo enderezándose y lanzando una matadora mirada a su hermano mellizo, quien tan solo soltó una risilla traviesa. ― ¡Y que quede bien claro! ¡El hijo de Ore-sama no es ningún cabezón!

―Entonces, no me explico cómo aún no sale de dentro de Bitch-chan… ¡Ah, lo tengo! A lo mejor el pequeñajo tiene miedo de conocerte y quedar traumado, Ayato-kun.

―Apoyó esa última teoría. ―Murmuro un soñoliento Shu, aunque su sonrisilla cómplice no lo hacía ver tan inocente que digamos.

El futuro padre les miro con un tic acentuado en el ojo. Los iba a matar, ¡Ahora sí que los mataba a esa panda de infelices!

Gruñendo empezó a caminar en dirección a ellos, cuando repentinamente un grito más potente que el anterior le hizo quedarse paralizado como estatua. Siendo peor porque luego de este ningún otro sonido fue emitido.

Silencio.

Joder. Rápidamente se giró y echo a correr por las escaleras, ignorando el hecho de que Subaru también se había levantado como un rayo al igual que el resto y todos estaban corriendo hasta la recamara.

Bien, en el fondo eso le cabreaba más que el suceso ocurrido con Reiji (N/A: El haber sido echado de la habitación y que encima le hubiera golpeado con la puerta su perfecta nariz). ¿Por qué sus malditos hermanos aún seguían en SU casa y tratando a Yui con tantas confianzas de siempre? Ah sí… Porque al igual que Ayato estaban enamorados.

Si, por más bizarro que suene aquello, era cierto. Los seis hermanos, que algunas veces no se soportaban y otras donde se demostraban un ligero afecto, estaban enamorados de la misma mujer humana. La pequeña y delicada Yui Komori, ahora Yui Sakamaki gracias a que ella tuvo la inteligencia de haberse casado con el mejor de la familia, que hasta hoy en día seguía creyendo fielmente en Dios y además portaba esa sonrisa tan tierna que lograba flagelar sus duros corazones vampíricos.

No obstante, ahora sus hermanos eran conocedores de cierto hecho desde el instante en que ella lo eligió a él, Ayato, como novio y esposo: Jamás sería de otro.

No le dolía ni afectaba el hecho que sus hermanos sufrían al saber que esa jovencita de piel suave y dulce sangre era de él, tampoco le importaba que en múltiples ocasionas había visto el dolor en sus ojos cuando la pequeña se abrazaba a él o le daba un cálido beso amoroso; o, incluso, cuando ellos sabían bien que por las noches esa misma e inocente jovencita estaba a su lado en la cama aferrándose a su cuerpo sudoroso mientras se convertían en unos mismo.

No, a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo que ellos sufrieran.

Después de todo el Ore-sama era feliz, y eso era lo único que le interesaba. Eso y Yui.

Aunque admitía aún que le era sorpresivo el hecho de que un año después de haberse casado, estaba a punto de convertirse en padre.

Wow. Hasta Reiji mismo confesaba que eso era aún un sueño irreal, salvó que el moreno no lo decía con esas palabras, solía referirse más a esto como una pesadilla.

Espero oír por el camino los gritos de Yui, pero nada sucedió. Seguían sin escucharse más sonidos, convirtiendo todo en una cacofonía de las pisadas rápidas que realizaban. ¡Maldición! Sería más fácil reaparecer y toda la cosa, pero por los nervios hasta se le olvido su capacidad para hacerlo.

Al parecer Ore-sama ese día estaba atarantado, ¡Y se justificaba por el jodido golpe que se llevó!

Nada más llegar a la puerta la pateó mandándola abajo y entró sin esperar contestación.

―¡YUI! ―Exclamo con la voz a punto de partírsele hasta que escucho un llanto y de repente vio lo más aterrador que un hombre podría tener la desdicha de ver.

―¡AYATO-KUN! ―Devolvió el grito y lloriqueo la muchacha de cabellos rubios desde la cama. Soltó un último chillido de sus labios rosas y la sala quedo inmersa en un silencio, salvó por aquel primer llanto de nueva vida que resonó entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Ayato sintió que la vista se le nublaba y cayó en un ensordecedor golpe.

Lo último que recordó fue la voz de Reiji diciendo a lo lejos: "_es un varón_".

**._._._._._.~.~_._._._._.**

―¡Okaa-san! ―Chilló un pequeño niño de al menos unos ocho años mientras corría por en salón en dirección a una mujer de rubios cabellos que le esperaba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Al instante el pequeño se lanzó hacia adelante y fue recibido en un fuerte abrazo que le hizo ruborizar levemente, una adorable sonrisa curvándose en sus labios al sentir la calidez de su madre.

Estar todo el día sin poder abrazarla o siquiera sentir su presencia cerca era horrible. Se negaba a volverse a separar de ella, aun así su padre le jalara de los pies y lo arrastrara según él a pasar el día entero con él y su genial él.

Jo… Condenado viejo egocéntrico. La próxima él iría solo de excursión al bosque mientras que él se quedaba al lado de su hermosa y tierna madre Yui. La mujer más perfecta en todo el universo.

―¿Cómo lo pasaste en la excursión con tu padre y tíos, Yusei-kun? ―Pregunto con ternura Yui mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos tan suaves de su pequeño consentido. A un lado de ellos una pequeña niña se hallaba recostada en el sofá con su mantita cubriéndola. Yuka había querido esperar a su familia despierta, pero al final el sueño le venció y su madre no tuvo más opción que reír un poquito ante la tozudez de su niña y aceptar que tenía todo el carácter de Ayato.

Yusei frunció el ceño, soltando un bufido mientras se separaba de su progenitora con los mofletes inflados en un adorable berrinche.

―¡Pésimo! El torpe del viejo me aburrió con sus patéticos cuentos sobre mi grandiosa suerte de tener un padre tan GENIAL como él ―comentó con sarcasmo y molestia en la voz el niño.

Yui se aguantó la risa.

―¿A quién osas llamar viejo, enano?

Una mano fue colocada en la cabeza del pequeño, quien tan solo puso una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Al parecer papá no había perdido el toque de aparecer donde quiera y cuando quiera.

―¿Pues a quien más? Obvio que a ti vejestorio chupasangre ―murmuro sin el menor de los miedos el niño antes que apartara la mano de su progenitor y se arreglara su peinado. ― ¡No despeines al grandioso Yu-sama, inútil!

―¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames inútil, _mame*_! ―Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro al ver que su hijo se paralizaba y girándose le encaro.

―¿C-cómo te has atrevido a llamar al gran Yu-sama?

―He dicho: _Mame_… Eres un _mame_, enano…

Lo próximo que ocurrió Yui ya se lo esperaba.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al ver como Yusei se aventaba contra su padre, y empezaba a jalarle de los cabellos mientras Ayato buscaba quitárselo de encima.

Una escena tan rutinaria que ocurría al menos una vez a la semana. ¿Por qué tanto les costaba a padre e hijo comportarse como gente común y corriente? ¡Oh cierto! Eran Sakamakis… Nada en ellos era normal.

Yusei podía ser aún un niño, pero era sin duda idéntico a su padre en personalidad: arrogante, posesivo, engreído, competitivo, sobreprotector e impulsivo. Una pequeña copia de Ayato que tenía el cabello de ella y los ojos verdes que el pelirrojo tenía. Sin duda… Su hijo, aunque a veces más parecían dos hermanos peleándose que el prospecto de progenitor y descendiente.

Yui emitió negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa casi inadvertida apareciendo. Vale, su niño era una mini réplica del padre, pero sabía que en el fondo Yusei amaba y admiraba mucho a su padre. Aunque a veces… Lo demostraba de una forma un poco irrespetuosa.

Muy irrespetuosa.

Observo aparecer a los demás Sakamakis, quienes al ver como Ayato y su hijo peleaban pusieron los ojos en blanco. De nuevo esos dos haciendo sus escándalos.

―¡Deja de jalarme el cabello, _mame_!

―¡No quiero, Ayato-baka! ¡Tú no mereces a mi madre! Un día con tu estúpida actitud mami te dejará por alguno de mis tíos.

―¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Condenado mocoso, eso jamás pasará! ¡Tú madre está loca por Ore-sama y en su vida lo dejará!

―¡¿Eso crees?! ―Inquirió el niño sonriendo con arrogancia. Muchos juraron que ahora ese pequeño se comportaba idéntico a Ayato… Vaya, como eran los genes.― Pues yo creo que al final acabaras solo, con un montón de gatos y mi mami en un harem de vampiros… ¡No, espera! Ya tiene el harem, mis tíos…

―¡Yusei-kun! ―Chilló ruborizada la rubia. Aun lado la niña de cabellos rojos se removió bostezando, todavía era capaz de escuchar y comprendía la discusión de su hermano y padre.

Inmaduros, fue lo que pensó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

De veras que esos dos eran tan iguales que hasta miedo causaban.

**._._._._._.~.~_._._._._.**

La niña arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a su progenitor.

―¿Desde cuándo Yugi supuestamente come pizza, otou-san? ―Pregunto señalando el pedazo de chatarra que estaba frente al plato de su hermanito de tan solo un año de edad.

Ayato frunció el ceño soltando un bufido, sus brazos estaban cruzados mientras miraba a un lado con molestia evidente. Sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas y espolvoreadas con harina. Maldición… Hasta su ropa estaba manchada y parte de su cabello pegajoso por la mezcla que le cayó en la cabeza cuando su hermano mellizo tropezó.

Sin duda, ese día era el más humillante de Ayato Sakamaki, y todo porque su hija descubrió de la peor forma que él era un asco en la cocina junto a Raito.

Y de qué forma tan innovadora, pensó él mirando con asco la cocina completamente destruida, cayendo hasta del techo residuos que uno ni siquiera podría llamar "mezcla". Si, Ayato Sakamaki era un asco en la cocina aunque en su vida lo admitiría, mucho menos delante de alguno de sus críos. ¿Por algo Reiji le tenía vetado de ahí, no?

―Pues desde ahora, Yuka-chan~ ―Coreó con una sonrisilla Raito. ―Es obvio que Yugi-chan disfrutará de su delicioso trozo de pizza…

―Él no puede comer pizza, tío Raito. ―Le interrumpió la niña rodando los ojos―. Mi madre le da leche y papilla… Lo mismo el tío Reiji, ¡Tan solo debéis calentarla en el microondas!

―Pero Yugi-chan quería pizza~

―Takoyaki, tío ―Volvió a aclarar la pequeña―… ¿No es acaso lo que preparaban y por lo que la cocina acabo destruida?

―¡Ah! Pero que buena memoria tienes querida sobrinita, ¿Enserio eres hija de Ayato-kun?

―En estos momentos me estoy preguntando lo mismo…

―¡Dejad de hablad de mí cuando estoy presente, idiotas!

―Vamos Ayato-kun, solo bromeábamos~ Que pésimo sentido del humor tienes. ―Declaro Raito haciendo un mohín. Yuka sonrió aguantándose la risa, mientras que el pequeño Yugi aún sentado en su silla para comer emitió un quejidito y luego un lloriqueó.

En definitiva, esta familia nunca cambiaría ni un poco.

**._._._._._.~.~_._._._._.**

―Tío Subaru, ¿Me llevaras al jardín a ver las rosas? ―Pregunto la muchachita de trece años con una suave sonrisa. El vampiro no pudo más que suspirar, bendita mocosa que sabía cómo convencerle. Algunas veces Yuka era una chantajista que sabía muy bien que su punto débil siempre sería _esa _sonrisa. La sonrisa idéntica a la de Yui.

―Son casi las tres de la mañana. ―Argumentó mirando a la niña, quien tan solo inflo los mofletes en signo de queja.

―¿Y? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Mamá y papá están ocupados, Yugi durmiendo y Yusei se ha ido a molestar al tío Kanato. Así que estoy SOLA y aburrida.

Sin duda esta niña era insistente como listilla. A diferencia de Yui, su hija era más elegante y delicada, con un porte magnifico que recordaba al de una princesa llena de orgullo de sí misma que nunca bajaba la mirada ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante su abuelo, el viejo Karlheiz.

Toda una Sakamaki en definitiva.

Sonrió levemente, sus ojos rosas brillando de forma adorable que término convenciéndole que a pesar de que esta niña no fuese su hija –Aunque es lo que más hubiese querido- se había ganado un hueco en su corazón. Tal y como había hecho su madre misma.

―Pero solo unos minutos, debes regresar rápido para no preocupar a tu madre ―Dijo Subaru. La pelirroja suspiro y asintió, con tal de salir con su tío aceptaba ese trato.

―Entendido… ¡¿Ahora si podemos ir, tío Subaru?!

No espero respuesta, más rápido de lo que el vampiro pudo hacer, la niña ya lo tenía de la mano jalándolo en dirección a los jardines. Siempre sería lo mismo con esa cría, desde que tenía memoria se había pegado a él como su segunda sombra, y por los únicos que lo abandonaba en algún momento del día era por Ayato, su madre o para molestar a Yusei.

Más rara no podía haber salido.

La luz de la luna llena era la única que los veía desde lo alto. La pequeña corría, apretando su fría mano mientras él la miraba curioso y no evitaba sonreír tontamente al ver que en esa actitud le recordaba un poco a Yui. ¿Y cómo no hacerle recordar? Después de todo, Yuka era idéntica, salvó por sus cabellos tan rojos como los de Ayato.

¡Ah! Y también porque en parte, era igual de arrogante que él. Al parecer todos los hijos de su hermano siempre heredarían ese rasgo tan característico del "Ore-sama" autonombrado.

Hasta ahora se preguntaba porque Yui lo escogió… Con lo antipático que es.

―¡Mira las rosas tío Subaru! ―chilló emocionada la pequeña muchachita mirando extasiada las flores. Acerco su rostro hasta ellas y olisqueó antes de exhalar un suspirito adorable. ― Amo las rosas blancas, son mis flores favoritas.

―¿Lo son? Pensé que te gustaban más las de color rojo.

―¡Me gustan las dos! Pero… Yo prefiero las blancas ―murmuro la niña sonriendo y acariciando con delicadeza los pétalos de la flor. Aspiro un poco más de su aroma haciéndole ensanchar su sonrisa.

Subaru sonrió levemente. Maldita mocosa tan adorable que le hacía reír, en verdad esta niñata se estaba volviendo una debilidad muy mala para él.

―Escuche que Yusei te vio recibiendo cartas de amor ―comentó el albino acercándose y agachándose un poco a la altura de las flores. La muchachita se paralizo, un furioso sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas junto a un tic en el ojo.

Estúpido _mame_. ¡No debió haberle dicho eso a Subaru!

―¡E-eso no es cierto, Subaru! ¡Yo lo rechace al instante!

―Oe… No te he pedido explicacio… ―Se detuvo al recordar cómo le dijo Yuka. Frunció el ceño mirándole con leve curiosidad, ¿Subaru? ¿Desde cuándo omitía el "tío"?

La pelirroja enrojeció más al pensar mejor lo que dijo y soltando las rosas se cruzó de brazos mirando en otra dirección. Sería ahora o nunca, y siendo quien era, Yuka Sakamaki, jamás iba a retroceder ante nada.

Ni siquiera por esto.

―¡Pues te las doy porque quise y…! ―Cerró los ojos asintiendo― ¡Y porque he decidido que cuando crezca me casaré contigo, Subaru!

.

.

.

El albino abrió los ojos, su cuerpo yéndose atrás por la impresión y haciéndole caer de bruces.

Un silencio sepulcral se instauro desde que la pelirroja acababa de hacer su declaración, el cual fue roto en el instante en que el albino se dio cuenta que se quedó estupidizado por esas palabras por al menos cinco minutos. ¡¿Q-qué qué?! ¡¿Casarse con su propia sobrina?! Esta niña se le zafó un tornillo.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAZ DICHO?! ―Ahora quien tenía el furioso sonrojo era el albino.

―¡Pues lo que oíste, Subaru! ¡Me casaré contigo cuando cumpla los veinte! Tal cual hicieron mis padres…

―¡No digas incoherencias! Eres mi sobrina, baka…

―Al retrete lo de ser tu sobrina, quiero casarme contigo y punto. ¡Y no me llames baka… Tsundere! ―De repente empezó a odiar la terquedad que heredo de Ayato.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar, pero la niña rápidamente se acercó y plantando un besito fugaz en sus labios se dio media vuelta para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo dejando al albino caído en los suelos y con cara de no poderse creer lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Estaba comprometido?

Y además le dolía el trasero.

**._._._._._.~.~_._._._._.**

Yui sonreía mirando a su hijo menor. El pequeño Yugi ya no era tan chiquito, ahora con sus siete años recién cumplidos era idéntico a Ayato.

Cabello pelirrojo. Ojos verdes. Piel pálida. Pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca.

Su vivo reflejo, era lo que todos pensaban al ver a ese pequeño niño correteando por los pasillos de la mansión. Ayato podía ser un poco refunfuñante y solía tener discusiones con los pequeños traviesos de sus hijos; sin embargo, en el fondo los amaba a cada uno con todo su corazón. Al igual que a la misma Yui.

Y un gran ejemplo de aquello, era cuando todas las noches aquel pelirrojo que se llamaba así mismo el "Ore-sama" solía ir a la recamara de su hijo menor, acobijarle para luego leerle algún cuento que Yugi quisiese, especialmente en los cuales se contaban finales felices. Le ayudaba con la tarea, o al menos lo intentaba hasta que el niño solía quejarse que él solo podía; tampoco quería quedar como un inútil frente a su padre, así que con arrogancia él solía decir que Yugi Sakamaki podía hacer cualquier cosa por sí mismo y sin ayuda.

Ayato solía bufar diciendo un:

―Deja de sobreestimarte, _mame_. Aún no me llegas ni a los talones.

Claro, el niño al oír eso se enfurruñaba; pero al menos no atacaba como lo hacía Yusei.

El padre le miraba de reojo, sonriendo antes que le revolviese los cabellos con una sonrisa y le dijese que se acababan las distracciones. A terminar esa tarea juntos y luego se iba directo a bañar.

Yugi sonreía asintiendo, volviendo a concentrarse burlón.

Desde lejos la madre y esposa los solía observar con una sonrisa; no había duda alguna. Ayato quería a su familia con su vida misma.

Aunque en algunas ocasiones… Su actitud de crío decía lo contrario.

Una hora después la madre de familia miraba con una gota en la cabeza como su esposo y Yusei, su hijo mayor, perseguían al pequeño Yugi. Este último, soltaba risotadas escapando de sus supuestos _depredadores_, soltando risas más altas al ver que les costaba aún agarrarle.

Y todo porque el pequeño pillo se había robado la atención de mamá y aprovechándose de su lindura, obtuvo más mimos y caricias que esos dos celosos.

La mujer suspiro.

Tenía en realidad cuatro niños en casa si contaba también a Ayato-kun.

**._._._._._.~.~_._._._._.**

―¡¿QUÉ YUKA QUÉ?! ―El tremendo grito que pego Ayato hizo que sus hermanos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos, o tal vez por el sencillo hecho de lo que acababan de oír de los dulces labios del menor de los tres pequeñitos.

Aun lado Yui sonreía, aguantándose la risa mientras miraba a su esposo burlona. ¿Qué podía decir ahora? Normalmente trataría de calmar a Ayato y buscar apagar su ira; sin embargo… En esos momentos le gustaba la idea de verle sufrir un poco.

Yusei, el mayor de los tres niños, abrió los ojos como platos antes que al igual que su padre tardará en reaccionar unos cuantos minutos. Cuando su cerebro logro hacer el _clic_ correspondiente, se levantó de la mesa y lanzo un puñetazo directo a está provocando que muchos levantaran con suerte momentos antes sus platos en un intento de salvar los preciados alimentos que Reiji preparo.

―¡¿Cómo que Yugi te vio besándote con alguien, _minikui_*?! ―Reclamó furibundo el de cabellos rubios― ¡Te dije bien en claro que ninguno de esos perderos está a tu altura!

―¡No me llames _minikui_, Yusei-baka! ―Le devolvió la delicada pelirroja de dieciséis años.

―¡No cambies el tema, Yuka! ¡¿Cómo es eso que te vieron besándote con un debilucho?! ¡Explica ahora mismo todo a tu padre, el gran Ore-sama!

―¡Deja de llamarte Ore-sama, papá! Y Yugi está molestando, nadie me ha besado… Son estupideces suyas.

―¿Llamas mentiroso al enano, _minikui_? ¡Encima descarada!

―¡Cállate, baka! ¡Y deja de ponerme palabras en la boca que no he dicho siquiera! ―Gruño la pelirroja con un tic en el ojo. ― Si me dejarán explicarme…

―¡Explícate entonces! ¡¿Por qué besabas a un debilucho?! ―Pregunto empezando a irritarse el padre de los tres muchachos. Sus ojos matando con la mirada a su hija, quien le devolvió la misma fulminante mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos en signo de oposición. ¡Esto era el colmo de los colmos!

La muchacha se sentía ofendida. Jamás se dejaría besar por un insignificante humano, mucho menos cuando ella ya tenía a alguien en mente para ser un día su futuro esposo. Al solo pensar en su vampiro de albinos cabellos no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada disimulada, provocando que este al instante se tensara y ruborizándose apartara la mirada avergonzado haciéndole soltar una pequeña carcajada que nadie escucho.

¡Jo! Subaru era tan dulce, aunque a veces fuera un violento que rompía las paredes, para ella su tío era la mejor opción para un día ser su amado esposo.

¿Por algo le dio un buen golpe al humano ese cuando intentó besarla, no? A veces Yugi debería ver más antes de soltar la sopa de esa forma. Mocoso tonto.

―¿Y bien? ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!

―Que eres un baka, otou-san. ―Contesto la niña. Su hermano mayor murmuro un "En eso estamos de acuerdo", en cambio, el progenitor de ambos enrojecía de furia hasta tomar el mismo color que el de su pelo. ― Y-yo… Yo… Y-ya decidí algo ―Muchos le miraron incrédulos al oír ese tartamudeo. ¿Yuka Sakamaki tartamudeando? ¡Este era el fin del mundo! La niña al ver sus caras en un poema épico se ruboriza cerrando los ojos― ¡Yo decidí que al único que daré besos es Subaru!

El nombrado abrió los ojos y escupió el agua que estaba tomando. Los padres de la niña sufrieron de una parálisis convirtiéndose en estatuas momentáneas, Yusei abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, mientras, los demás Sakamakis miraban al "incestuoso" hermano que había enamorado a su propia sobrina.

―¡Waa! No te conocías esas perversiones Subaru-kun~ ―Y ahí estaba Raito metiendo más leña al fuego. Sus ojos brillando burlones y su sonrisa ensanchándose tal cual el gato de Alicia. ― Así que, ¿Nuestra Yuka-chan te dará besitos? Pervertido~

Subaru sintió la cara arder más ante tremendas insinuaciones. ¡Puras calumnias! Él jamás había seducido a su sobrina… ¿Verdad?

―¡Yo no he seducido a nadie! ―Grito golpeando la mesa y, gracias a su excesiva fuerza, rompiendo por quien sabe cuanta vez la mesa. Retiro su puño dejando un tremendo agujero que traspasaba hasta el mantel. Ahora fue el turno de Reiji de enrojecer de ira.

―¡Subaru! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no rompas las paredes y mesas?!

―¡¿Qué importan las paredes y mesas cuando mi nombre está siendo ensuciado?! ―Inquirió rabioso.

Shu movió la mano con desinterés.

―Más importantes que defenderte… Pervertido.

En esos momentos el albino sentía que sus hermanos eran unos putos bastardos. Kanato abrazo a su Teddy y susurro un bajo:

―No sabía que a Subaru-san le gustara el incesto.

Yui jadeó, pálida y sorprendida por la noticia sintió que el cuerpo se le iba. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el duro golpe que sonó al impactar su femenino cuerpo contra el suelo, lo cual produjo que Ayato y Yusei salieran de su estupor.

―¡Chichinashi/Oka-san!

Yugi fue el primero en lanzarse a ver a su madre, mientras que los demás hermanos se encargaban de seguir discutiendo sobre el gusto incestuoso del menor de ellos. Yuka gimió acercándose a su pobre y afectada madre, al igual que lo hicieron marido e hijo mayor.

En definitiva… Un día de estos matarían a la pobre Yui de la sorpresa.

Pequeños cuervos que parió.

* * *

**END**

* * *

***_Mame_:** frejol.

***_Minikui_:** fea.

* * *

**¡Yeah! **Este es el final. Perdónenme si no os gusto… Como he estado un poco pensativa (Mucho a decir verdad) decidí escribir un fic largo. ¡Si, uno largo y bastante extenso! ¿De DL? Pues no, no es de este grandioso anime otome, perdonen si eso les ha desilusionado; sin embargo, este fic que he pensado es de otro anime que a mí me encanta, el cual se llama "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!". ¿Qué les puedo decir? Me enamoré de los condenados q tan bien buenorros (?) (¡Te amo mi sensualón Hibari! ¡Y a ti también, Gokudera-kun!).

Saliendo de mi modo fangirl, ¡Si, escribiré algo de ese anime! Solo que este extenso fic invadiré un nuevo terreno, el yaoi.

¿Más sorprendidas? Uh uh… ¿Qué puedo decir? No soy una fujoshi como muchas de mis amigas, soy mucho del hetereo pero en ciertos animes… No puedo evitar que mi sentido yaoista se active (?). Un buen ejemplo es con este anime o con KNB, otro de los animes que me ponen amante del HombrexHombre.

Lamento si las he desilusionado, pero ¡Eh! Tengo excelentes noticias, como ya volví prometo actualizar las historias pronto y hacerlas mucho más largas ^^ Un poco más que este One-shot, todo para su precioso gozo. Y también puede que me incursione en los mundos de otros Otomes (No se preocupen, aquí sin Yaoi xD).

Y… ¡Uf! Mucha habladuría, ahora si vayamos a lo importante, ósea, la historia.

Espero os guste, y agradezcamos a _Utau Kagamine_, quien fue la creadora de estos pequeños diablos que tienen por hijos Ayato y Yui –Aplausos del público.

Y **perdonme** por meter un poco de incesto, pero sinceramente me pareció cómico y épico que el pobre Subaru se viera acosado por su propia sobrina :DD Admitándolo… Sorpresivo y cómico hasta casi hacerse pipi xD Aunque como habéis visto, tampoco fue un INCESTO en todas sus letras. Subaru no ha demostrado ni interés amoroso ni nada, así que por eso no puse de advertencia aquel datito ^^

Sin más que decirles, espero os haya gustado. Esperen próximas actualizaciones y veremos cómo me va en mi camino por KHR!... Deséenme mucha suerte, porque la necesitare T.T

Lovely Swan.


End file.
